A Mr Peabody and Sherman Valentine
by Ellis97
Summary: To find the perfect Valentines Day gift for Jessica, Mr. Peabody and his boy, Sherman use the WABAC machine to meet Don Juan for advice. But they see that he's lost his mojo thanks to his love for onions. Can they find a cure for Don Juan's addiction to onions and a gift for Jessica?


"Greetings, Peabody and Sherman here." Peabody said to the readers "Just so you know, it's Valentines Day and I am trying to find the perfect gift for Jessica. I have tried asking my friends, Rocky, Sherman, and Bullwinkle for help, but I can't think of anything."

"Well Mr. Peabody, my pre-orphan parents always said it doesn't matter what you give, as long as it comes from the heart." Said Sherman.

"Still, I want her to be really impressed with my gift." Peabody said.

"Why don't we go back in time and visit one of history's greatest lovers, maybe they have an idea for a gift." Sherman suggested.

"An excellent idea my boy." Mr. Peabody said "I know just who to visit, Spain's greatest lover, Don Juan."

Wasting no time, Sherman set the WABAC dials to the time of Ancient Spain. I opened the WABAC's door and being the wonderful, flawless invention it is, we ended up in front Don Juan's house in Seville in less than an instant. I was about to ring the doorbell, when Sherman spotted a figure swaying on the ray of the balcony.

"It's Don Juan Mr. Peabody!" Sherman pointed to the balcony.

"Would you be so kind as to leen a little to the right?" Don Juan asked "I'm trying to jump."

"He's gonna jump off the building Mr. Peabody!" Sherman exclaimed.

Wasting no time, we dashed upstairs to the balcony and stopped Don Juan from jumping off the balcony.

"What's wrong Don Juan?" Sherman asked "We wanted to ask for some advice and we see you trying to jump off the balcony!"

"Did you lose a loved one?" Peabody asked.

"No." Don Juan said "It's onions."

"Onions?" Peabody and Sherman asked.

"Spanish onions, Bermuda onions, Onion onions, I love them all." Don Juan confessed. "And a man who loves onions can barely be called Spain's Greatest Lover. It all started six weeks ago, a very lovely senorita and I were having dinner when she offered me some onion soup. I took my first sip, and I became hooked on it. That night, I consumed 45 bowls of onion soup. Then, when it came to kiss the seniorita goodnight, my breath was so bad, she hit me with a vase."

"How tragic." Peabody remarked.

"And it gets worse." Don Juan continued "The next week, I attended a bull fight with the same seniorita. The matador defeated 16 bulls, I devoured sixteen onion rolls. And guess what happened when I tried to kiss the seniorita goodnight?"

"Now that is very sad." Peabody snarked.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I jump now." Don Juan went to the balcony's ledge to jump when Sherman stopped him.

"Wait Don Juan!" Sherman grabbed Don Juan's arm "Why can't you just give them up?"

"Women?" Don Juan asked.

"No onions." Said Sherman.

"Sherman is right you know." Peabody pointed out. "With our help, we could stop this addiction."

"And me and Mr. Peabody will help you." Sherman said.

Our plan finally began by searching the enitre house. We found onions in the rug, in the pantry, and even in the chandelier.

"That is the last of them I swear." Don Juan said.

"Are you sure?" Mr. Peabody asked.

"Positive, now if you'll excuse me, I'll go take a bubble bath." Don Juan zoomed away.

We disposed of the onions, then quietly entered Don Juan's library.

"Shall I light a candle Mr. Peabody?" Sherman asked.

"Not yet Sherman." Mr. Peabody told his boy.

Suddenly, a strange hooded figure appeared on the balcony.

"It's a burglar!" Sherman exclaimed.

"Quiet you!" Peabody flicked Sherman's ear.

We watched as the dark intruder made his way to a picture on the wall. Behind the picture was a wall safe.

"Now Sherman!" Peabody commanded "Light the candle."

Sherman lit the candle and we saw the intruder.

"Don Juan?" Sherman asked.

"I uh...um...seem to have misplace my bubble bath." Don Juan shivered.

"Come come Don Juan." Peabody said "You and I both know there are onions in that safe."

"Si, you are right." Don Juan said "Lead me to the balcony, I jump."

"Just a moment, I can't see why you should give up onions." Peabody said.

"But how can I eat onions and keep all my women?" Don Juan asked.

"Today's Valentines Day, do you have a Valentines Day date?" Peabody asked.

"Senor, Don Juan has a date every night." Don Juan answered.

"Good. Then consume all the onions you want." Mr. Peabody said "You will be romantic in spite of them."

Don Juan's Valentines Day date took place in a lush garden on the ouskirts of Seville. Due to a small errand, I was the last one to arrive.

"The senorita's inside waiting for Don Juan Mr. Peabody." Sherman said.

"And at the right time too." Peabody showed some green mints in his hand "Take these."

"What're these?" Don Juan asked "Poison?"

"Just take them." Peabody insisted.

Fearing the worst, Don Juan entered the garden and embraced the fair seniorita with suprising results.

"Oh Don Juan." The Seniorita fawned "You are the greatest lover."

"I don't understand Mr. Peabody. What happened to his bad breath?" Sherman asked.

"Well it's quite simple Sherman," Peabody said "I went to the local pharmacy and the owners, Mr and Mrs. Gonzales were kind enough to fullfill an original prescription for me."

"Well, we didn't get a gift from Jessica." Sherman reminded Peabody.

"Don't worry Sherman." Peabody took out a blue necklace "The pharmacists bought this at the local shop when I asked them what she would probably like."

"Well then, Mr. Peabody let's go suprise Jessica." Sherman said.

Wasting no time, we went back through the door to the present where we wrapped Jessica's present and went to her house to present it to her. I ringed the doorbell and there stood Jessica with her neverending beauty and grace, her lovely brown eyes gazing at me, staring into them. Never mind, Sherman and I gave Jessica her gift.

"Happy Valentines Day Jessica." Peabody and Sherman handed Jessica her gift.

"A bead necklace!" Jessica gasped "Oh you guys know the way to a woman's heart."

Jessica bent down and kissed me on the nose and she kissed Sherman's forehead too. My ears and tail stood up straight and I grinned widely and fainted.

When I got back up, five minutes later, I woke up to see me surrounded by Jessica and Sherman looking at me lying on her couch.

"Boy Mr. Peabody, we got a great gift for Jessica and we helped Don Juan get his mojo back with those pills." Sherman said.

"Yes Sherman." Peabody said "Those pills were so great that I'm naming the pills after the pharmacists."

"Gonzales pills?" Sherman asked.

"No Sherman." Peabody corrected his boy "There first names are Clara and Phil Gonzales."

"Clar-Phil pills Mr. Peabody?" Sherman asked.

"Clara-Phil Pills Sherman." Mr. Peabody said "Breathtaking aren't they?"

**THE END**

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**Well folks, that's my first Valentines Day story. Be sure to stay tuned for more adventures in the WABAC with Mr. Peabody and his boy Sherman. Happy Valentines Day!**


End file.
